La Princesa de Hielo
by Sthefynice
Summary: Sora era una hermosa princesa… que ocultaba un poder especial. [Oneshot AU Disney. Reto de Genee cumplido en "¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**La Princesa de Hielo**

 **Sinopsis:** Sora era una hermosa princesa… que ocultaba un poder especial. [Oneshot AU Disney. Reto de Genee cumplido en "¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri, junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados únicamente para Akiyoshi Hongo, y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece y... bueno, ya conocen el resto. Frozen tampoco me pertenece, ni el hermoso fanart. Únicamente me pertenece la idea, gracias.

 _Este reto fue concebido para Genee, gracias al topic "¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **Advertencias:** Oneshot basado en el fanart de Sora teniendo los poderes de Elsa, en Frozen. Universo Alterno Disney, Sorami. Posible continuación en otra viñeta.

 _Para Genee._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all…_

 _("Let it go", Idina Menzel/Frozen OST)_

Sora Takenouchi siempre había sido una chica excepcional. De sangre azul y noble cuna, había sido criada con la mejor de las educaciones.

De pequeña, había aprendido a danzar, aprender a escuchar las necesidades de su pueblo y a tejer como una futura señorita de alta sociedad. No tenía hermanos, y por ende, sus padres mantenían altas expectativas de ella. No obstante, durante la mayor parte de su niñez, Sora había pecado por no ser muy… femenina, ni comportarse como una señorita de alto prestigio lo haría. Era una de las mayores críticas que muchos príncipes y princesas de su misma edad, le dirían.

Sin embargo, a los once años, había conocido a una personita muy especial, una que tal vez le cambiaría la vida: La Princesita del Este, Mimi Tachikawa.

La Princesa Mimi era de tez agradablemente pálida, su piel se veía muy tersa y su porte fino delataba su proveniencia. Sora al principio tuvo muchos problemas con ella, debido al choque de personalidades que ambas mantenían, pero se impresionó mucho cuando descubrió que Mimi no sólo era una chica mala, egoísta y caprichosa sí, sino que a pesar de ello, muy dentro de sí, se alegraba de conocerla.

Ella le ayudaba a peinar su cabello pelirrojo, y le daba consejos sobre cómo caminar con seguridad y vestirse de manera recatada. Sora en camio, le ayudaba a desprenderse un poco de sus miedos y a que expusiera lo que verdaderamente sentía, sin pena alguna. Ambas sacaban lo mejor (y al mismo tiempo, lo peor) de la otra.

Aquellas disputas sin tanta trascendencia, poco a poco evolucionaron, lo mismo que con sus edades. Tristemente un día, los consentidores padres de Mimi, el Rey y la Reina Tachikawa, partieron inesperadamente de este mundo, durante uno de sus viajes, dejando a la pequeña princesita linda, sola y desamparada.

Debido a esta trágica situación, a Sora le partía el corazón al ver a su mejor amiga llorando desconsoladamente. Y ahora que se había quedado sin papis, por el Mandato del Decreto Real, su amiga automáticamente pasaría a ser una Reina, y la pelirroja estaba más que segura que su amiga aún no estaba lo suficientemente lista como para asumir dicha responsabilidad. No es que no confiara en las habilidades de la castaña, en lo absoluto, es sólo que… tenía doce años. Era muy pronto como para asumir tal cargo, ¿no?

Su madre, de rostro severo y actitud reservada, le había dicho en más de una ocasión que no se preocupara. Que el destino de la Princesa Mimi estaría en buenas manos, que ella sería ayudada por los Consejeros Reales.

Oh, pero Sora estaba más que dispuesta a pelear. Ya que no concebía la vida separada de su mejor amiga, por mucho que pelearan y por muy parlanchina que la castaña se estaba volviendo, la Princesa Sora del Reino de Odaiba mantenía un lugar muy especial para ella en su corazón.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —Inquirió de manera incrédula su madre, una noche, antes de su cumpleaños número catorce. Madre e hija estaban en la habitación de ésta última, la mayor le estaba informando sobre el próximo paradero de la Princesa del Este, y fue ahí en donde Sora finalmente estalló.

—Por favor, Madre. Nunca… nunca te he avergonzado en público, ni te he pedido cosas imposibles. Por favor, deja que Mimi se quede con nosotros. —Los ojos de Sora se humedecieron nada más al pensar en su amiga, estando lejos del Reino de Odaiba. Tenía el temor de no volver a verla jamás. Aunque Mimi era libre de irse si quería, y ella no le culparía. Pero al menos… le gustaría poder estar cerca de ella, una vez más.

Jugar juntas, alguna vez, de nuevo.

Toshiko Takenouchi, de rasgos firmes y al mismo tiempo, delicados, se quedó sabiamente en silencio, tratando de analizar muy bien la situación que se le presentaba.

Mantener la unión de ambos Reinos era algo que nunca estaría demás. Y aunque estaba totalmente en contra sobre el particular apego que su hija sentía por la Princesa Mimi, lo dejó pasar. Esbozó una sonrisa pesada, y por primera vez, sin necesidad de muchas palabras, pudo concederle su capricho.

Al día siguiente, de manera oficial, Mimi comenzó a vivir en el Castillo Takenouchi, como un miembro más de la familia.

Claro, dicha norma traería problemas a futuro, cuando ambas Princesas lograsen la mayoría de edad. Pero por ahora, ambas estarían bien. Estaban juntas ahora, y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba. En más de una ocasión, Sora podía perderse con facilidad en aquella sonrisa coqueta de la otra princesa, y en como su corazón se aceleraba cuando la castaña le tomaba de la mano, para así poder corretear por todo el Castillo.

Mimi era demasiada entusiasta, demasiada sociable, demasiada diferente de lo que era ella misma, que aunque poseía aquellas actitudes femeninas, dignas de princesa que más de una vez en la infancia había repudiado, al mismo tiempo éstas... le resultaban atrayentes.

Mientras le miraba como se divertía haciendo ángeles de nieve, la Princesa Sora miró con cierta aprehensión sus manos, en búsqueda de las mayores respuestas de su vida. ¿Sería lo correcto contarle a Mimi sobre su secreto? Si eso alguna vez pasara, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Alguna vez habría visto algo así? ¿Aquello no lo encontraría tan… aterrador?

Sin embargo, cada vez que Sora quería hablarle sobre ella, sobre su pasado, algo casi siempre le detenía.

 _"Nunca. Jamás. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo."_ , fueron las palabras que su madre tuvo que repetirle hasta el cansancio, una y otra vez, hasta que ella misma aprendiera, por las buenas o por las malas.

Nada bueno salía si usaba sus poderes, ¡en más de una ocasión había lastimado a alguien! Su madre se enfurecía cada vez que ella usaba su poder, así fuese para ayudar a otros. Dicha negación a lo que en realidad era, con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un estado, una condición de la que ella misma se acostumbraba. Una especie de mantra no oficial.

 _"No puedes permitir que nadie más lo sepa. Si llegas a desobedecerme, me sentiré muy decepcionada. "_

Resaltaban las palabras de su madre en su cabeza. La pelirroja vivía con el constante temor de llegar a herir a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, por lo que tomó la drástica decisión de empezar a alejarse poco a poco de ella.

Mimi al principio no entendía, y más de una vez le buscaba, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Luego, con cierto dolor, se dio tardíamente cuenta que Sora Takenouchi… le estaba cerrando las puertas, en todos los sentidos, a ella.

A partir de allí, ambas comenzaron a verse y a interactuar en casos muy puntuales. Lo que a Mimi le había llamado tanto la atención en esos encuentros, era que Sora trataba en lo posible de combinar sus guantes con sus atuendos, y muy rara vez se los quitaba, independientemente de la estación en las que se encontraran.

Mimi intentaba sacarle conversación, animarle, posar su mano sobre la suya mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy especial. Tratar de recuperar la vieja y entrañable conexión emocional con la que ambas habían crecido.

Un dolor en su pecho se instalaba cada vez que Sora trataba de apartarle de su vida, así fuese de manera indirecta. Ya que en ocasiones, la castaña podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente intuitiva como para darse cuenta de lo que acontencía más allá de lo que veía a su alrededor.

Podía notar que cuando sus manos chocaban, la pelirroja se apartaba enseguida de ella como si quemara, y automáticamente se dirigía a su refugio más sagrado, aquél en el que la castaña no había visitado en décadas, por respeto a su privacidad: su habitación.

Mimi, con su hermoso cabello castaño, suave y ondulado, odiaba cada vez que su amiga pelirroja se encerraba. Odiaba la manera en la que su mejor amiga se escudaba del mundo, y le alejaba también de su vida.

¡Y sin ningún motivo aparente, además!

Oh, pero Mimi nunca se daría por vencida.

* * *

 **D** entro de su habitación, era el único lugar en donde podía ser ella misma, sin miedo alguno de ser juzgada.

Miró su mano derecha, y si podía concentrarse lo suficiente, fragmentos pequeños de hielo podían aparecer encima de ella. Sora se entretuvo brevemente por el pequeño espectáculo que en ocasiones podía otorgarse a sí misma.

Pero la soledad nuevamente le ganó, y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, permitiéndose sollozar, por enésima vez, en silencio. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de pensar en ello? E igual no tenía caso seguir practicando con aquél talento que le había traído más desgracias que alegrías.

En sus aposentos, podía jugar a ser una princesa libre, con defectos, lista para salir en cualquier momento y escapar de sus responsabilidades.

Era ahí en donde comenzaba a odiarse, sólo un poco, cuando su corazón se rebelaba ante tal injusticia. Quería estar con Mimi, quería ser como Mimi. Quería crecer rápido, quería que los demás respetaran sus propias decisiones.

Quería, simplemente quería… ser _libre_.

* * *

El día de su Coronación, aquél en donde por fin había logrado la mayoría de edad, ciertamente no salió como esperaba. Todo había sido un total desastre, y mayor fue su sorpresa al recordar que a la Princesita Mimi le quedarían pocos meses todavía para cumplir sus dieciocho años.

Con un suspiro desganado, se dio cuenta que para bien o para mal, tendría que esperarla. Aunque honestamente a estas alturas dudaba de tener la paciencia para ello.

Esa misma tarde, Mimi iba bien acompañada de un chico muy apuesto. Sora, viéndole de reojo, lo reconoció casi de inmediato, era el Príncipe Taichi Yagami, un joven altanero de su misma edad, valiente, aventurero. Recordaba como ambos solían jugar mucho de niños.

—Sora, —llamó Mimi entusiasta, la pelirroja tuvo que disculparse con la pareja de campesinos con quienes hablaba, para poder prestarle atención a su amiga, casi hermana de crianza. —Él es Sir Taichi, nos conocimos hace poco. —Ambos inclinaron levemente la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Sora trató de mantener su rostro estoico, tras la muerte de sus padres, trataría de honrar la memoria de su madre comportándose como ella quería que fuera.

—Me casaré con él en la tarde. —Agregó Mimi risueña, como si nada. Sin que le diera oportunidad alguna de replicar. Como si el casarse fuera un juego de niños.

Bueno... Ella trató por todos los medios de no sonrojarse, al recordar que ciertamente ese había sido uno de los juegos favoritos de ambas.

Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si ella misma se casara con…?

No.

No.

 _No_.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa fingida, mientras salía rápidamente del salón, en donde todo el pueblo, vecinos y personas de la realeza habían venido desde muy lejos para darle la enhorabuena, y al mismo tiempo, el pésame, en este día tan especial.

— ¡Sora! ¿A dónde vas? —Demandó Mimi, con su rostro rojo, una vez que las puertas del Palacio se cerraron a su espalda. Vestía un conjunto formal blanco y violeta. Trataba de alcanzar a su amiga, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo de pie con sus tacones, la velocidad para ello no era suficiente.

Sora, quién lucía un increíble vestido especial con incrustaciones de color rojo debido a su Ceremonia, detuvo repentinamente su marcha. Pese a ser casi medio día, el frío de invierno azotaba sus rostros y cabellos sin piedad.

—Aléjate, Mimi. —Le dijo, dándole la espalda, sin cambiar sus postura.

La indignación crecía a pasos agigantados en el pecho de la castaña. ¿Alejarse, de nuevo? ¿Hasta cuándo las cosas entre ellas serían de la misma manera? Mimi quería cambiar desesperadamente su situación.

 **—** ¡No! —Le gritó, enojada y con cierta satisfacción en su interior. Ella sabía lo mucho que Sora odiaba los gritos y escándalos. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de hacer ambas cosas, si es que con eso lograba finalmente llamar su atención. — ¡Todo el tiempo es lo mismo, Sora! _¡"Mimi, no hagas esto!, ¡"Mimi, no hagas aquello!", "¡Mimi, déjame en paz!"_ Dime tú, ¿¡qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Por qué te cuesta también permanecer conmigo en la misma habitación?

 _¿Por qué me ignoras?_

 _¿Por qué me alejas?_

 _¿Por qué no podemos… simplemente ser?_

Sora parecía dubitativa, quería responder y a la vez rehuía de su insistente mirada una vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Ambas tonalidades de café y carmesí respectivamente, mantenían una profunda observación de la otra. De sus movimientos, de las palabras.

Era algo que ambas hacían, casi de manera automática. Una sensación que les dominaba, no pudiéndola controlar del todo.

—No me pasa nada. —Cortó Sora, mirando como unos guardias abrían la puerta del muro para que un nuevo carruaje real pudiera pasar a saludar a la nueva Reina, Sora Takenouchi.

Repentinamente, se sentía enferma de sí misma. Enferma de aquél mundo que de alguna manera resultaba ser político, ya que la monarquía no se libraba del todo de aquello a lo que tanto se habían opuesto desde un principio.

— ¡No me mientas! —Chilló Mimi, al borde de la histeria. Sora frunció un poco las cejas, siempre le había dicho a ella lo mucho que no le gustaba que ella actuara de ese modo, cuestión aparte de que aquél mohín de enfado sólo acentuaban las partes hermosas de su rostro.

Desvió la mirada, molesta de sí misma ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ya era suficiente. Necesitaba… salir, hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Porque si se quedaba, entonces posiblemente haría una locura.

Sin embargo, cuando Mimi de manera repentina le agarró su brazo, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, y reaccionando por instinto, le empujó con fuerza, causando que la Princesita (casi Reina) Tachikawa, cayera al suelo.

No obstante, esto no era lo que más le había llamado la atención la gente una vez que éstos salieron al patio, presenciando parte de aquella disputa.

Las manos de la Reina Takenouchi, sus brazos y parte de su pecho, estaban cubiertos de hielo. La multitud congregada soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, y los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se agrandaron ante este hecho, atónita. Debido a la sorpresa, no pudo incorporarse ni mucho menos pudo detener a Sora cuando ésta, espantada por el hecho de ser ella misma quién delatara su secreto, corrió lejos del lugar, escapando por primera vez en su vida, sin decir ni una palabra. Sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

La Princesita Tachikawa siguió la figura de su amiga hasta que ella misma la perdiera de vista.

Sora… ella…

¿Qué fue lo que realmente ha pasado?

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Y pensar que esta "cosita" iba a tener sólo 200w... Jajaja, ay, a veces no puedo conmigo misma.

Bien, quería dejar un final abierto y dramático, sorry (?) De igual manera, espero publicar una especie de desenlace no muy largo para esta historia, dentro de poco, por si a alguien le interesa :3

Genee, espero que te haya gustado.

Si no eres ella, e igual has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
